Time Heals Everything
by fanlover95
Summary: Takes place after new moon. It's been 2 months since Edward left. Bella keeps having dreams of a Cullen coming to see her. What happens when its not a dream.not a bella and edward story srry. give it a shot pls.
1. Chapter 1

**Time Heals Everything**

**Bella's POV**

You know how they say that time heals everything, well in my case it just makes it worse. It's been 2 months since _HE _left me. I haven't gotten any better, actually I've gotten worse. Charlie rarely comes home and when he does it's to sleep. The last month I keep having these strange dreams, there about a Cullen coming back but not Edward? In the dreams Emmett is the one who comes back? I think I just want one of them to come back, not necessarily Edward but someone else.

Tonight I cried myself to sleep like always but I kept having the feeling like someone was there with me, but I didn't care. I woke up in the middle of the night cause I heard my window shut.

"Edward?" I said still half asleep

"No it's me Emmett." He said.

"Emmett? No it can't be. This must be another one of those dreams." I said finally getting it.

"No Bells it's me, Emmett." He said a little worried.

"Why are you here? You left you don't care about me none of you do!" I was starting to get mad.

"No Bells we all care about you, I didn't want to leave but they made me. I felt horrible so I have been coming back to see you while you were sleeping." He said as he pulled me into his lap.

It felt so good to be in his lap. I couldn't help but to slowly reach up and touch his face, just to make sure he was real.

"Bells you need to get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up I promise." He said in his angelic voice.

**Authors Note: Sorry it's short but I don't know what else to put. If I get 5 reviews I'll put the next chapter in but otherwise I won't**

**Heather**


	2. Not A Dream

**Time Heals Everything**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up thinking that Emmett coming back was just a dream. I knew Charlie wasn't home, so I was in no hurry to go down stairs so I tried to go back to sleep, I was not very successful. I finally gave up and went to go get dressed. I walked down stairs to go get something to eat and heard the T.V on so went to go see why.

I walked into the living room to see Emmett sitting on the couch!!!

"Emmett!!!! OMG I thought I was dreaming when you came back!" I said a little to enthusiastic.

He chuckled and pulled me into his lap. I couldn't of been happier!

"Yes I'm here I promised I would be. Why did you think I would leave?"

"Well… I thought you would leave because _HE_ did." It hurt a little to think about Edward leaving me.

"Oh Bells I would NEVER do that. I hate him for what he did to you. "

OMG he has the most beautiful golden eyes. They were so much softer than Edwards!!! I honestly think that I couldn't live without him.

"Bells?" He asked a little worried about my silence. "Hey, Bells lets go out. " He said with a evil look in his eyes.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked a little worried

"WHE ARE GOING TO DISNEY LAND!!!!!!! We will be there for a week and Don't worry bout Charlie he will thank me. Now I will drive us and it will only be a few hours till we get there and we will stay at the Disney land resort.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Srry again for the short chapter but I thought that this would be funny!! Give some suggestions!**

**Luv ya **

**Heather! = )**


	3. Disney Land

Time Heals Everything

"Em I have to get in the shower before we leave, try not to break anything pls." I asked a little scared.

" Hay i'm affended i can be good! Now go get in the shower or we wont leave in time to be the first ones in the park!" He whined.

It only took about an hour to get ready to leave for California. We got in the jeep and he started his ipod and turned to the song Ms New Booty! It took us about 2 hours to get to there he then told me that we were staying in cinderellas casel in and to the park.

As Em wanted we were the first to get in the park and with it being the middle of the school year we almost had the park to ourselves. The first ride he draged me on was space mountain even though I didn't want to get on it. He just picked me up and carried me until he knew i wouldn't try to run for it. He embarresed me so much he got a hat that had mickey ears on them!!! I have also come to the conclusion that he is the biggest dork I no!

"Bells lets get on the teacups now!!!" He asked with WAY to much exciment. I said fine all though i will probably puke beacuse he spun it too much. Well i was rite i puked, but he was a gentleman and held my hair. He then decided to get his picture taken with stich! We dicided to go eat and thats when he started acting funny and not in a good way.

"Bells, can i ask you somthing?" He asked a little shyly

"Sure Em anything at all and i'll answer truthfully." I said a little worried.

" Have you ever thought about being with me you no like bf gf?" He asked not meeting my gaze.

That question took me off gaurd and he took the silence like a bad thing.

"Em i've done but think that sice we got here why do ask?" I asked a little releived.

"Because I think I love you." He said it like he wasn't ashamed.

___________________________________________________________

Authours Note: I forgot to put the dis clamer but I DO NOT OWN ANY THING FROM TWILIGHT!

I hope you guys like this chapter. I want to thank every one who reviewed!!

" Becau


	4. The Call

Hearing Emmett tell me that he thought he loved me was completely unexpected! I didn't know if I loved him though. I want to but I still hurt from Edward leaving me and how would the rest of them take it? I had decided to tell him how I felt.

"Em I really like you but I don't know if I would say I loved you just yet. I still hurt because of Edward and being with you really helps but I just can't say that I love you. I'm sorry." I told him sadly

"That's completely fine. I can wait until you do feel the same way and until then we'll just be friends. And I know what he did to you Bella but I will never hurt you I promise." He replied sweetly.

The whole rest of the day was pretty fun. Emmett never acted any different than he did before he told me he loved me. We rode Splash Mountain which felt really good against the hot California heat. I got pretty tired and told Emmett I wanted to go back to the castle and go to bed and he agreed but said I needed to eat first.

The next morning I woke up because my cell phone was going off. I rolled over to answer it and answered it. I had to pull the phone away from my ear because I heard an all too familiar squeal form the other line. It was Alice. I told her to calm down and talk to me.

"Omg why didn't you tell me you were hanging out with my brother?! I could have come to see you and we could catch up and go shopping and do loads of stuff together!" Screamed a very mad Alice.

"Would you calm down and stop yelling at me? He only came night before last and we've only been in California a day chick! Damn!" I told her

"Well still you could have called me or something." She told me

"Yea well I would have except you jack ass of a brother blocked me from all of your phones!" I screamed

"That bastard! He shouldn't of done that! He knows damn good and well not to touch my credit cards, clothes, Jasper, or my phone!" She yelled.

"Yea I know!"I laughed.

"Well Bells I have to go Jazz is doing bad stuff and needs punished." She said evilly.

**Authors Note: ok guys sorry it took me so long to keep writing is because I have had some really bad writers block. Well here you guys go and I didn't know how to end it sorry.**


End file.
